Edwin Hawkins
Edwin Reuben Hawkins (born August 18, 1943, Oakland, California) is an American gospel musician, pianist, choir master, composer, and arranger. He is one of the originators of the urban contemporary gospel sound. He (as leader of the Edwin Hawkins Singers) is probably best known for his arrangement of "Oh Happy Day" (1968–69), which was included on the Songs of the Century list. The Edwin Hawkins Singers made a second foray into the charts exactly one year later, backing folk singer Melanie on "Lay Down (Candles in the Rain)". Contents 1 Biography 2 Discography 2.1 Albums 2.1.1 Compilations 3 Awards and honors 4 References 5 External links Biography At the age of seven Hawkins was already the keyboardist to accompany the family's gospel choir. Together with Betty Watson, he was the co-founder of the Northern California State Youth Choir of the Church of God in Christ, which included almost fifty members.2 This ensemble recorded its first album Let Us Go into the House of the Lord at the Ephesian Church of God in Christ in Berkeley, California privately (on the Century 70 custom label), hoping to sell 500 copies. "Oh Happy Day" was just one of the eight songs on the album. (The soloists in the album were Elaine Kelly, Margarette Branch, Dorothy Combs Morrison, Tramaine Davis, Reuben Franklin, Donald Cashmere, Betty Watson, and Ruth Lyons.) When radio stations of the San Francisco Bay area started playing "Oh Happy Day", it became very popular. Featuring the lead vocal of Dorothy Combs Morrison, the subsequently released single (on the newly created Pavilion label distributed by Buddah) rocketed to sales of over a million copies within two months. It crossed over to the pop charts making U.S. No. 4, UK No. 2,3 No. 2 on the Irish Singles Chart, and No. 1 on the German Singles Charts4 in 1969. It then became an international success, selling more than 7 million copies worldwide, and Hawkins was awarded his first Grammy for it. Hawkins' arrangement of the song was eventually covered by The Four Seasons on their 1970 album Half & Half. Their second Top 10 hit on the Billboard Hot 100 charts was the 1970 Melanie single "Lay Down (Candles in the Rain)," on which the label listed the performers as Melanie with The Edwin Hawkins Singers. The song peaked at #6 in the U.S. In the 1992 movie Leap of Faith, Hawkins was the choir master for the gospel songs. Discography Edwin Hawkins Singers in 1970 This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Albums 1968: Let Us Go into the House of the Lord 1969: He's A Friend Of Mine 1969: Oh Happy Day (Buddah Records re-issue of previous 1968 LP) 1969: Jesus, Lover of My Soul 1969: Hebrew Boys 1969: Lord Don't Move That Mountain 1969: Ain't It Like Him 1970: Live at the Concertgebouw in Amsterdam 1970: Candles in the Rain with Melanie Safka 1970: Pray For Peace 1971: More Happy Days 1971: Try the Real Thing with Melanie Safka 1972: Peace Is Blowin' In The Wind 1972: Children Get Together 1973: I'd Like To Teach the World To Sing 1974: New World 1975: Edwin Hawkins Presents the Matthews Sisters 1976: Wonderful 1977: The Comforter 1979: Edwin Hawkins Live at the Symphony 1981: Edwin Hawkins Live With The Oakland Symphony Orchestra 1982: Imagine Heaven 1982: Edwin Hawkins Live With The Oakland Symphony Orchestra & The Love Center Choir Volume II 1983: Edwin Hawkins presents The Music and Arts Seminar Mass Choir 1984: Angels Will Be Singing with the Music and Arts Seminar Mass Choir 1985: Have Mercy with the Music and Arts Seminar Mass Choir 1987: Give Us Peace with the Music and Arts Seminar Mass Choir 1988: That Name with the Music and Arts Seminar Mass Choir 1990: Face to Face 1995: Anything is Possible 1998: Love Is the Only Way Compilations 1989: 18 Great Songs 1998: The Very Best Of Awards and honors Altogether Hawkins has won four Grammy Awards: 1970: Best Soul Gospel Performance – "Oh Happy Day", performed by the Edwin Hawkins Singers; 1971: Best Soul Gospel Performance – "Every Man Wants to Be Free", performed by the Edwin Hawkins Singers; 1978: Best Soul Gospel Performance, Contemporary – "Wonderful!"; 1993: Best Gospel Choir or Chorus Album – choir director on Edwin Hawkins Music & Arts Seminar Mass Choir – Recorded Live in Los Angeles, performed by the Music & Arts Seminar Mass Choir In 2007, Hawkins was inducted into the Christian Music Hall of Fame and attended the formal awards show in 2009. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c California Birth Index. "Edwin Reuben Hawkins, Born 08/18/1943 in California". California Birth Index. Retrieved March 27, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Ankeny, Jason. "Biography: Edwin Hawkins". AMG. Retrieved 8 May 2010. 3.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 246. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 4.Jump up ^ Günter Ehnert (ed.): Hit Bilanz. Deutsche Chart Singles 1956-1980. Hamburg: Taurus Press 1990, p. 93 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Edwin Hawkins Singers. Edwin Hawkins at Facebook.com Biography at gospel.it Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Oakland, California Category:American Pentecostals Category:Members of the Church of God in Christ Category:African-American musicians Category:African-American songwriters Category:American gospel singers Category:American rhythm and blues musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Singers from California Category:Songwriters from California